Ninja
Michael Lehr }} "Just when you think you're fighting your fight, you're actually fighting ours." '"im the chip at the bottom of the packet" -Hunter'Bold text''' The '''Ninja, legendary master of death from Japan; Vs. the Spartan, battle-field butcher from ancient Greece. Stats *Height : 5'2" *Year : 1600 A.D. *Weight : 135 lb *Armor : none *Gear : 10 lbs Symbol - Shuriken History Very little information about the origins of Ninjas exist. However it is believed that around the 11th Century many Japanese warriors and Samurai interacted with Chinese monks and Buddhist Shaoline. The combination of martial arts helped develop the early techniques of Ninjutsu, especially the Ninja's agility and disobeying the cultural norm of Japanese society. The Ninja clans developed in secluded areas across Japan, especially in mountainous villages. Eventually some of the farmers of these areas would learn ninjutsu to rebel against the oppressive Samurai clans. Ninjas often served as spies and manservants beginning in the 15th Century, when the political unrest combined with the samurai's strict bushido code created a growing need for men willing and able to commit deeds not considered respectable by conventional warriors. As the stories of Ninja assassinations erupted, the Ninja clans created myths to makes their enemies believe they had superhuman feats. Such myths include invisibility, magic, animal like speed and climbing skills. The Tokugawa Shogunate in the 17th century hired Ninjas as assassins. This was a revolutionary policy as other Samurai clans refused any affiliation with the Ninja. It is believed that Tokugawa feared ninjas, like many other Shoguns did. However he knew that befriending the Ninja would make it less likely for them to assassinate him and his allies. Some of Tokugawa's elite Ninja assassins and bodyguards worked in the palace as gardeners, giving them the perfect disguise as counter-spies. Affiliation with the Ninjas also allowed the Tokugawa Shogunate to have access to a massive spy network, which would locate and crush rebels and enemies with ease. The Boshin War led to the founding of the Empire of Japan. With Japan fully unified and using modern guns, the repressive regime was able to crack down on rebels and criminal organizations: including many Ninja clans. Also with such unity, Japan no longer had any need for assassins or revolts during the long period of internal peace after the war ended. It is believed that this was the beginning of the end for the classical Ninjas. Many Ninjas formed underground societies and crime organizations, many would evolve into modern day Yakuza. Weapons 347 Deadliest Warrior: The Game *Close Range: Ninjato, Wakizashi *Mid Range: Kusarigama, Kyoketsu Shogi *Long Range: Shuriken, Blowgun *Special Weapons: Black Egg *Armor: Shinobi Shozoku, Tatami-Do *'Finisher:' After blinding the opponent with the black egg, the Ninja stabs him through the heart from behind. As the victim falls over dead, the Ninja spins his sword around several times, before sheathing it. Battle The battle starts with the Spartan standing in a forest with his Spartan Shield and Spear in hand. Above him, the Ninja watches him while hidden in the treetops. He quietly jumps down and sneaks up behind the Spartan. As he gets close, he draws his Ninjato. When he gets close enough, he yells and swings the sword. The Spartan quickly throws his shield arm back and block the sword with the Shield. He turns around and thrusts his Spear, but the Ninja rolls away and tries to hide within the thick grass. The Spartan pulls out his Javelin and thrusts it into the ground. He hears the Ninja and turns to see him spinning the ball and chain from his Kusarigama. He throws the iron ball at the Spartan, who blocks it with his shield. The Ninja starts to swing his Kusarigama again, but the Spartan charges at him and kicks him. The Ninja swings the iron ball at the Spartan again, but like before, the Spartan blocks with the Shield. He swings it around a third time, but instead swings at the Spartan's leg. The chain wraps around and trips the Spartan, sending him to the floor. The Spartan sits up and grabs the chain. The Ninja tries to pull the Kusarigama away from the Spartan, but the Spartan keeps a firm grip. In a desperate move, the Ninja breaks the chain with the sickle and rushes at the Spartan with it. The Spartan knocks him away with his Shield and then gets back up with his Spear and Shield. The Spartan tries to stab him with the Spear, but the Ninja kicks the Shield and runs away. The Spartan chases and eventually catches up to him, trying to thrust his Spear again. The Ninja dodges and breaks the Spear in half with his Kusarigama. He tries to stab the Spartan with the broken spear, but the Spartan once again blocks with the Shield. This time, the Spartan swings the Shield and sends the Ninja flying back. The Spartan pulls out his Short Sword and advances towards the Ninja. The Ninja pulls out a Black Egg and waits for the Spartan to get close. He then jumps in front of the Spartan Shield and throws the egg at the Spartan's face. He kicks the Shield and jumps back. The Spartan blindly swings at the air while the Ninja tries to retreat. When the Spartan regains his senses, he sees the Ninja running away and runs after him. The Spartan runs to a part of the forest where the trees' branches and roots become thick. He slowly climbs through the trees and makes his way to a darker part of the forest. With his Javelin at hand, he looks for the Ninja while keeping his Shield up. The Ninja pops out from the trees and tries to shoot him with the blowgun. The Spartan blocks the darts with his Shield and throws his Javelin. The javelin goes off target and misses the Ninja, giving him more time to run away. He runs back and pulls out Shuriken. He turns around to throw them, only to find that the Spartan has already caught up. He quickly throws one at the Spartan, but the Shield protects the Spartan as he knocks over the Ninja. The Spartan pulls out his Short Sword again and swings at the Ninja, but the Ninja runs out of the way. The Ninja jumps onto a tree and prepares to lunge at the Spartan with his Ninjato. However, he waits too long, so the Spartan holds out his Sword and impales the Ninja when he jumps. The Spartan smashes him away with his Shield and then stabs him one last time with the Short Sword. The Spartan yells "SPARTA"! in victory, then looks around for someone else to fight. Expert's Opinion After the fight, the experts gave their opinions. All of them stated the same basic fact: The Ninja, though skilled in stealth and killing an enemy quickly, was meant to be used against an unaware opponent. The majority of the weapons in the Ninja's arsenal were meant to hinder or blind their opponent, giving them the chance to finish them, and that the blade was the only real killing weapon, anything else would only hinder, but not kill, the Spartan. In a straight up fight against a Spartan, bred and raised for direct combat, who knew he was there, simply hindering him was not enough. The biggest advantage for the Spartan was his shield, which was used as an offensive weapon just as much as a defensive one. Trivia *Ninjas are portrayed in fiction as being the foil and archenemy of the samurai. The samurai using discipline and honor, while the ninja fights dirty and unorthodox. In actuality, most historical ninjas were samurais themselves such as Hattori Hanzo. Samurais also recruit ninjas during the Senggoku period and beyond. *Ninjas rarely wore black outfits in the daytime. They created their own style of camouflage or colored outfits to resemble the terrain they would hide in for their ambush; green for trees and hedges, brown for mud, ect. But most of the time, they just wore casual clothing which blended more in the open than pathetic color-pallet jumpsuits commonly seen in popular culture. *Ninja is the first and currently only warrior with two weapons that scored no kills. *At 5' 2" the Ninja is the shortest warrior yet. At 135lb, the Ninja is tied with the Samurai as the lightest generic warrior featured on the show. *The Ninja is the only Season One warrior to appear in the opening video of Season Two and Season Three. *In Japan, the word 'Nin' means endurance, perseverance, stealth, and concealment. So a Ninja is a person who is an expert in these attributes. *Except for the Samurai and army, owning weapons was outlawed in Japan. Ninjas would use improvised weapons, but would still use weapons that were outlawed like swords. Since many Ninjas were enemies of the Samurai-led government, many Ninjas went underground and formed early Yakuza gangs. *Ninja expert Lou klein is an ex Navy SEAL. *While Ninja are known for their lack of honor, many times they showed superior loyalty to their leaders than the Samurai, who are famous for their honor. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Ancient Asian Warriors Category:Defeated Warriors Category:Season 1 Category:Asian Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Guerrillas Category:Unarmored Ancient Warriors